1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective packaging, and more specifically, to protective packaging for hard taco shells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with protective packaging for frangible food substances such as hard taco shells is breakage of the food substances during shipping and handling. Such breakage is undesirable because the breakage may adversely affect usage of the food substances. For example, with hard taco shells, the shells may break in such a manner preventing filling of the shell with meats or other taco fillings. Approximately 99% breakage of hard taco shells occurs along the hinge of the shell, which adversely affects the use of the taco shells. There are types of protective packaging designed to prevent breakage of hard taco shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,905 by Adamek et al. is directed to a taco package. The package includes a plurality of nested taco shells located within a tray. The tray has two diagonally oriented and inwardly folded flaps which position the shells against one another in the nested array and which, in combination with a shrink film covering over the taco shells and the tray, reduces breakage of the shells during shipment and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,670 by Belmont discloses a package for storing and transporting tortillas or tacos where the tortillas or tacos are in individual compartments and have individual spacers within the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,850 by Wallen et al. discloses a package for protecting fragile food items against damage. The package includes a tray being formed with a cutout defining a saddle and a return bend portion defining a slot having a retaining wall and a plurality of nested, generally U-shaped pastry units associated with the tray saddle and slot. The tray and pastry units being enclosed within an outer plastic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,837 by Cortopassi discloses a package having a plurality of openings or recesses that are aligned. These aligned recesses form support for the ends of each one of the taco shells in a nested relationship contained in the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,645 by Thomas is of general interest and discloses a taco holder and serving element combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,707 by Engdahl discloses another taco shell package to avoid breakage from external forces. The top panel and bottom panel both extend beyond the area covered by the taco shells. If force is applied to the top of the container, the taco shells may be displaced toward the bottom panel without any breakage of the shells. The corner panels have sufficient height to provide points at which forces can be absorbed to protect the shells. At least one holding member frictionally engages the opposing interior surfaces of one shell. The holding member has serrated edges that include contact points. Perforations are also provided in the holding member to provide a resilient character to the serrated edges. A bottom member interfaces the exterior surface of another shell to assist in maintaining the shells in a position within the package.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,577 by Warnock discloses a three-layer, L-shaped packing assembly for fragile food products that is covered by a shrink-wrap. The backing of the packing assembly extends beyond the edge of the food products.
In a preferred embodiment protective packaging for frangible food substances, a pad has a size at least equal to the perimeter of a frangible food substance and includes a top portion and a bottom portion. A first leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the top portion and a second leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the bottom portion. The pad supports the frangible food substance. A film is wrapped securely around the pad, the first leg, the second leg, and the frangible food substance. The film conforms to the shape of the frangible food substance and the pad without interference from the first leg and the second leg. The first leg and the second leg are arranged to hold the film securely around the pad and the frangible food substance thereby preventing the frangible food substance from sliding around within the film and reducing breakage of the frangible food substance.
In another preferred embodiment protective packaging for frangible food substances, a pad includes a top portion, a first side portion, a second side portion, and a bottom portion. The pad supports the frangible food substances and has a size at least equal to the perimeter of the frangible food substances. A first leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the pad proximate the top portion and the first side portion. A second leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the pad proximate the top portion and the second side portion. A third leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the pad proximate the bottom portion and the second side portion. A fourth leg protrudes from and is operatively connected to the pad proximate the bottom portion and the first side portion. The first leg, second leg, third leg, and fourth leg provide additional protection against damage to the frangible food substances by preventing contact with the frangible food substances and the pad and absorbing shock when force is exerted upon the legs to prevent breakage of the frangible food substances. A film is wrapped securely around the pad, the legs, and the frangible food substances to prevent the frangible food substances from sliding around within the film and reduce the breakage of the frangible food substances.